I Will Always Love You, Rias
by Hikasya
Summary: Aku selalu memperhatikanmu, namun kamu tidak pernah memperhatikanku. Aku selalu mendengarmu, namun kamu tidak pernah mau mendengarku. Aku ingin berbicara tentang isi hatiku, namun kamu tidak mau mengetahui apa yang ada di dalam hatiku. Di pikiranmu, hanya ada Sasuke. Aku, Naruto, hanya menjadi bayanganmu, Rias. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Fic yang ditulis oleh Deva Gremory. TAMAT
1. Kuroka, anak baru

Hey, aku tahu kau tidak akan pernah melihatku…

Aku pun sadar bahwa sebesar apapun usahaku untuk mendapatkan perhatianmu, semuanya akan berakhir dengan percuma…

Aku tahu bahwa posisinya di hatimu tak mungkin tergantikan, terlebih olehku…

Aku tahu, sangat tahu…

Hanya saja…

Aku tidak tahu kenapa perasaanku tetap saja besar padamu…

Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa cinta ini tetap saja untukmu…

Hey, bisakah kau menolongku?

Aku tidak bisa melihatmu bersama lelaki lain, tapi kau pun tak mungkin berpaling padaku…

Jika memang aku harus menyerah…

Bisakah kau memberitahuku saat ini juga…

Bagaimana cara untuk menghapus perasaan ini?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : GAJE, OOC, [miss]TYPO, AU, dll.**

 **DLDR, Flame gak jelas tidak diterima n.n**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Rated : T**

 **Pairing : NaruRias. Slight : SasuRias**

 **Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort & Friendship**

 **Apology fic for NaruRias Lovers^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU, RIAS**

 **Author: Deva Gremory**

 **Editor: Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1. Kuroka, anak baru**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sasuke-kun tunggu aku!"

"Berisik! Kau pulang sendiri sana!"

"Kau jahat sekali, Sasuke-kun!"

"Kau tidak mungkin mengantarku dan meninggalkan Naruto, kan? Naruto, ayo kita pulang!"

"Ehh?"

Entah sejak kapan Naruto melamun sehingga sama sekali tidak menyadari perseteruan kedua sahabatnya yang saat ini berada tepat di hadapannya, shappire indahnya baru menampakkan sebuah kesadaran saat salah satu dari sahabatnya tersebut menyapanya.

"A-ano, kalian pulang duluan saja. A-aku ada urusan, la-lagipula Rias-chan ingin mengajak jalan-jalan, kan?"

Meski melamun, rupanya Naruto tetap dapat menangkap bahan perseteruan kedua orang berbeda jenis kelamin itu.

"Tuh, kan! Naru-kun saja mengerti! Ayolah, Sasuke-kun."

Perempuan berambut crimson itu dengan bola mata bluegreen itu kembali melancarkan aksi rayunya, perempuan yang diketahui bernama Rias Gremory itu tampaknya begitu gigih sehingga pantang menyerah meski sudah ditolak.

"Hhh, kau beneran punya urusan, Naruto? Kami bisa menunggumu kok, lagipula aku tidak begitu ingin jalan-jalan jika tidak bertiga denganmu."

Lelaki berambut raven dengan mata onix tersebut tampaknya kurang yakin untuk meninggalkan sahabatnya itu, pandangan matanya seolah mengatakan bahwa Naruto harus ikut pulang bersamanya.

"Tiidak perlu. Ini akan memakan waktu yang sedikit lama, sebaiknya kalian pulang duluan saja."

Tolak Naruto lagi dengan cengiran palsunya, lelaki berambut pirang itu tidak mengerti mengapa ia membenci pandangan Sasuke yang seolah mengasihaninya.

"Aaa, kau dengar itu, Sasuke-kun? Sekarang tidak ada lagi alasan untuk menolak, hehehehe! Oh ya, Naru-kun, aku juga akan mengajakmu kok, tenang saja. Tapi lain kali ya!"

Rias menampakkan senyuman manisnya, tidak tahu atau berpura-pura tidak tahu bahwa lelaki yang diajaknya bicara merasa sakit karena kata-katanya.

"I-iya, akan kutunggu," ujar Naruto seadanya, lelaki itu berusaha memperlihatkan senyum terbaiknya meski agak sulit mengingat hatinya begitu terasa nyeri.

Sasuke mendengus pendek, ia kini tidak punya alasan untuk menolak Rias. Sasuke tidak mood untuk melakukan aktivitas apapun selain pulang ke rumah dan tidur sore ini, tetapi rengekan Rias membuatnya jengah sehingga mau tidak mau ia menyetujuinya.

"Baiklah, jaga dirimu, Naruto. Telpon kami kalau kau sudah tiba di rumah," ujar Sasuke seraya melangkah pergi diikuti Rias di belakangnya yang hanya melambai singkat pada Naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul, membalas lambaian Rias dan kembali murung saat sosok keduanya menghilang dari pandangannya.

Sasuke dan Rias, Naruto merasa beruntung memiliki mereka sebagai sahabat yang sangat perhatian padanya. Di sisi lain, Naruto juga merasakan sakit karena keduanya. Menghela nafas, Naruto lantas merapikan barang-barangnya dan mulai beranjak keluar kelas yang sudah mulai sepi. Mungkin terlihat menyedihkan, tapi Naruto merasa sudah terbiasa pulang sendiri tanpa Sasuke dan Rias. Mungkin, dirinya malah merasa lebih baik jika tetap seperti ini dibanding harus pulang bersama mereka dan menyaksikan bagaimana Rias bertingkah demi mencari perhatian Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **'Aku sangat, sangat, sangat suka, Sasuke-kun~! Hehehehe…'**

 **'Rias! Jangan ngomong yang tidak-tidak deh, aku mana mungkin suka padamu!'**

 **'Lihat saja nanti, aku pasti akan membuat Sasuke-kun suka padaku!'**

 **'Hhh, terserah kau sajalah. Ngomong-ngomong, kalau kau suka siapa, Dobe?'**

 **'Eh?'**

Naruto tersentak saat lagi-lagi memorinya membawanya kepada kenangan beberapa tahun silam, kenangan saat ia masih berusia sepuluh tahun dan masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Sejak kecil, ia, Rias dan Sasuke telah bersahabat, Naruto lupa bagaimana mereka bisa bertemu pertama kali, yang ia tahu mereka sudah bersahabat begitu akrab sejak masih kanak-kanak.

Saat duduk di bangku kelas lima, Naruto sudah mulai berkenalan dengan kata suka dan perasaan suka, meski tidak dapat mengungkapkan dengan kata-kata, secara harfiah Naruto mengerti maksudnya. Naruto sadar kalau ia menyukai sahabatnya, Rias. Ia sadar karena hatinya selalu berdegub kencang saat berdekatan dengan Rias dibanding saat berdekatan dengan gadis lain.

Saat para teman kelasnya mulai heboh dengan acara pacar-pacaran juga tembak-tembakan, Naruto mendengar langsung dari mulut Rias bahwa gadis cilik itu menyukai Sasuke. Sakit memang, tetapi itu tidak lebih dari cinta monyet semata, setidaknya untuk saat itu.

Saat mereka duduk di bangku junior high school, Naruto sadar bahwa rasa sukanya pada Rias semakin besar, disaat bersamaan ia juga sadar bahwa rasa suka Rias pada Sasuke juga semakin besar. Hal menyakitkan karena Sakura, gadis yang disukai Sasuke pindah ke luar negeri, dan itu berarti Rias tidak punya saingan untuk sementara waktu.

Saat Naruto ditanya oleh teman-temannya tentang gadis yang disukainya, Naruto tidak pernah bisa menjawabnya, ia akan sebisa mungkin mengelak dari pertanyaan itu. Naruto sungguh ingin mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Rias, ia sangat iri dengan teman-temannya yang bisa dengan bebasnya mengatakan siapa yang mereka sukai. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Rias sedang di saat yang sama Rias terus mengoceh tentang rasa sukanya pada Sasuke dan janjinya untuk membuat pria berambut raven itu jatuh cinta padanya, rasanya sulit dan berat.

Sampai akhirnya waktu berlalu begitu cepat, kini ketiganya telah duduk di bangku kelas dua senior high school . Tidak banyak yang berubah, kecuali pembawaan masing-masing dari mereka yang terlihat semakin dewasa. Naruto tetap pada perasaan terpendamnya pada Rias, tidak, mungkin sudah bukan terpendam lagi, karena Naruto sudah pernah mengungkapkannya beberapa kali. Dan Rias, gadis itu masih dengan gigihnya berusaha mendapatkan perhatian dari Sasuke, meski Sasuke selalu terlihat enggan meladeninya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sasuke-kun, bekalmu sepertinya enak. Boleh kucicipi?" Rias mendekat ke arah Sasuke yang tampak menikmati bekal makan siangnya.

"Aku hanya membawa sedikit, Rias. Lagipula bekalmu kan banyak," tolak Sasuke kesal. Ia telat bangun hari ini sehingga hanya dapat menyiapkan bekal seadanya. Sedangkan Rias? Dia adalah anak bungsu dari clan Gremory sangat tidak mungkin gadis itu membawa bekal sederhana atau dalam jumlah sedikit.

Seperti biasa, baik Naruto, Sasuke maupun Rias menghabiskan bekal makan siang mereka di taman belakang sekolah. Mereka merasa jauh lebih nyaman di tempat itu yang dipenuhi banyak pohon rindang dibanding dengan atap sekolah yang terasa begitu terik.

"Tapi aku ingin mencicipi bekalmu, Sasuke-kun. Sedikit saja boleh, kan? Aku sudah bosan dengan masakan Kaa-san, hehehe...," ujar Rias lagi kali ini menampakkan senyuman khas miliknya.

"Lebih baik kau minta punya Naruto saja, dia membawa bekal banyak, pasti tidak habis," sahut Sasuke seraya melihat Naruto yang sedang makan dengan tenangnya.

Naruto memang membawa bekal banyak hari ini karena dia tidak mau bahan yang ada di kulkas menjadi busuk.

"Cih, ya sudah. Naru-kun, boleh kucicipi bekalmu?" tanya Rias seraya berpaling ke arah Naruto, pria yang menjadi objek pun hanya tersenyum seraya menyodorkan kotak bekal miliknya.

"Ya, silahkan."

Meski pada akhirnya Rias mencicipi bekalnya – dan merasa ketagihan karenanya, Naruto tidak terlalu merasa senang. Alasan pertama karena melihat Rias yang sedikit mencari perhatian Sasuke tadi.

Alasan keduanya, Rias jelas mau mencicipi bekal miliknya setelah ditolak oleh Sasuke. Jika saja Sasuke mengizinkan gadis crimson itu mencicipi bekalnya, apakah Rias masih akan melihatnya? Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Rias hanya akan melihatnya jika Sasuke yang menyuruhnya. Naruto selalu menjadi bayang-bayang Sasuke di mata Rias, Naruto selalu menjadi yang kedua, Naruto selalu akan menjadi pihak yang terabaikan di antara ketiganya, dan hal itu sudah tidak dapat dirubah lagi.

Terkadang Naruto berpikir, betapa bodohnya dirinya yang terus terpikat pada sosok gadis yang bahkan tidak pernah melihatnya. Naruto ingin menyerah, tetapi hatinya tidak sanggup melakukannya. Naruto bahkan langsung menolak gadis-gadis yang pernah memintanya menjadi pacar mereka, hanya karena seorang gadis yang tidak pernah melihatnya.

Naruto ingat, saat pertama kali ia mengutarakan perasaannya adalah saat mereka duduk di bangku kelas satu junior. Saat itu Rias sama sekali tidak menanggapinya dan langsung menyapa teman lelakinya yang kebetulan melewati mereka. Naruto tidak curiga saat itu, pemuda itu berpikir bahwa Rias pasti tidak mendengar suaranya karena ia begitu gugup saat itu. Meski kecewa, Naruto tetap memantapkan hati untuk mengutarakan perasaannya pada kesempatan selanjutnya.

Sikap Rias yang semakin gencar mencari perhatian Sasuke lantas menjadi hambatan baginya, meski begitu Naruto tetap nekat mengatakan perasaannya saat mereka tidak sengaja berada di kelas, hanya berdua. Saat itu lagi-lagi Rias tidak menanggapinya, gadis itu dengan santainya melenggang keluar kelas dan mengajaknya pulang karena Sasuke telah menunggu mereka.

Naruto tentu berpikir bahwa lagi-lagi suaranya yang begitu kecil sehingga Rias tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakannya, tapi kesadarannya menolak hal itu. Naruto yakin ia cukup keras mengatakannya, di samping itu, suasana kelas yang sepi tentu mampu meningkatkan pendengaran Rias meski suara Naruto memang kecil, kecuali jika gadis itu sedikit bermasalah dengan indera pendengarannya – dan Naruto yakin hal itu seratus persen tidak mungkin.

Sejak saat itu, Naruto menjadi trauma sendiri untuk menyatakan perasaannya, bahkan hingga mereka menduduki bangku kelas dua senior. Naruto takut, tetapi ia ingin mencoba. Sayangnya ia tetap tidak bisa memanfaatkan berbagai kesempatan yang didapatkannya selama ini. Naruto tahu, ia akan lebih menderita lagi jika membiarkan semua ini berjalan begitu saja tanpa ada tindakan berarti darinya, maka dari itu ia menetapkan hati untuk menyatakan kembali perasaannya pada Rias pada kesempatan selanjutnya. Naruto tidak peduli apakah nantinya Rias akan menolaknya atau sebaliknya, yang terpenting baginya adalah agar gadis itu tahu bagaimana perasaannya selama ini.

Selain itu, Naruto juga telah menetapkan hati, jika memang Rias tidak bisa melihatnya, maka ia akan melupakan perasaannya pada gadis itu. Meski harus secara perlahan, Naruto pasti akan berusaha melupakannya, pasti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dobe, kau pulang saja dengan Rias, aku ada urusan," ujar Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Eh? Memang kau ada urusan apa, Teme?" tanya Naruto, ia tidak menyangka kesempatan akan begitu cepat datang.

"Hehehe, seseorang mengajakku pergi kencan, kupikir sudah saatnya mencari pengganti Sakura," jawab Sasuke seraya mengeluarkan sebuah cengiran layaknya Naruto dulu. Iya, dulu sekali sebelum Naruto merasakan sakit ini.

"Aku antar."

DEG!

Naruto terkejut saat mendengar nada suara Rias, begitu datar dan dingin. Naruto sama sekali tidak pernah melihat gadis itu berbicara dengan nada yang begitu dingin sebelumnya, Naruto bahkan tidak bisa mendapati imej ceria yang selalu melekat di sosok gadis itu.

"Tidak usah, Rias. Lagipula aku akan pergi bersama Ino, kan tidak asyik kalau tidak bersama-sama," elak Sasuke, pemuda berambut raven itu lantas merapikan barang-barangnya dan segera mengambil langkah keluar kelas.

"Tidak boleh, aku akan mengantarmu!"

Naruto tersenyum miris melihat bagaimana gadis yang dicintainya bersikeras mengantar Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau, Rias. Lagipula jika kau mengantarku, kau akan meninggalkan Naruto sendirian!"

Rias terdiam seolah mencerna ucapan Sasuke, sedang Naruto kini merasa tidak nyaman mendengar kalimat Sasuke tersebut karena seolah menyatakan bahwa dirinya merupakan dinding penghalang bagi mereka berdua.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa pulang sendiri, kok," ucap Naruto memecah kesunyian.

"Tidak boleh, aku akan pergi dengan Ino, jadi Rias tidak punya alasan untuk mengantarku. Akhir-akhir ini kau selalu pulang sendiri, aku sedikit khawatir padamu. Jadi untuk kali ini Rias harus pulang bersamamu," pinta Sasuke tegas, pemuda itu lantas segera berlari keluar kelas tanpa membiarkan Naruto maupun Rias berbicara sekali lagi.

"Ri-rias-chan?" Panggil Naruto pelan.

"…"

"Ri-"

"Hhh, kenapa dia tidak pernah mengerti perasaanku? Padahal semua orang tahu bahwa aku menyukainya," ungkap Rias tiba-tiba seraya tersenyum hambar, gadis itu lantas mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas sebuah meja.

"Teme hanya belum sadar bahwa kaulah yang terbaik untuknya," kata Naruto pelan, hatinya begitu sakit saat mengucapkan kalimat tadi meski ia bisa melihat senyum Rias setelahnya.

"Mungkin."

"Ba-bagaimana kalau kita pergi karaoke?" Usul Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

"Ku-kupikir Rias-chan butuh hiburan sekarang, ba-bagaimana kalau kita pergi karaoke saja?"

"Benar juga. Baiklah, mari kita berangkat!"

Naruto tersenyum senang saat Rias menerima ajakannya, ini kesempatan langka baginya mengingat gadis itu selalu berada di sisi Sasuke. Mungkin terkesan mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan, tapi siapa yang bisa menjamin kesempatan akan datang dua kali? Dan Naruto sama sekali tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Arigatou ne, Naru-kun. Rasanya aku sudah lebih baik dari tadi."

Rias tersenyum lebar menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar sudah sembuh dari patah hatinya karena Sasuke.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore, baik Naruto maupun Rias kini telah berada di depan gerbang kediaman Gremory. Tidak lama, mereka hanya menghabiskan waktu sekitar sejam di tempat karaoke, dan setelahnya Naruto mengantar Rias pulang setelah sebelumnya mereka mampir untuk membeli es krim dan takoyaki di salah satu kedai yang terletak di pinggir jalan.

"Ti-tidak masalah, aku juga merasa senang jika kau sudah baikan," jawab Naruto tulus.

"Hhh, Sasuke-kun itu, selalu saja membuatku patah hati! Kapan dia akan mengerti perasaanku sih?" Ujar Rias mulai mengeluh.

"Errr…" Kali ini Naruto memilih untuk tidak merespon.

"Arigatou ne, Naru-kun. Hehehe," kata Rias sekali lagi.

"Ka-kau sudah mengucapkannya tadi."

"Tidak, ini berbeda dengan yang tadi."

"Eh?"

"Kali ini aku berterimakasih padamu yang selalu berada di sampingku saat aku sedang patah hati seperti ini. Kalau diingat-ingat, kau memang selalu ada menghiburku saat Sasuke-kun lagi-lagi membuatku patah hati. Arigatou ne, hehehehe."

Rias tersenyum lebar yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan senyuman manisnya.

"I-itu karena aku menyukaimu Rias-chan."

"Eh?" Senyuman Rias terhenti tergantikan oleh raut wajah kebingungan. Bluegreen miliknya lantas memandang intens pada sosok pemuda berambut pirang yang kini tengah menunduk dalam menyembunyikan wajah tampannya.

"A-aku selalu menyukai Rias-chan meski kau menyukai Sasuke. A-aku akan selalu berada di sisimu kapanpun kau butuhkan, ka-karena itu, bisakah kau melihatku?"

Rias tertegun melihat shapire indah yang penuh kelembutan itu kini menatapnya penuh pengharapan, terlebih saat menyadari ekspresi Naruto yang penuh akan keyakinan akan kalimatnya barusan.

Naruto mengigit bibir bawahnya saat Rias tak kunjung mengeluarkan suaranya hingga beberapa menit berlalu, Naruto memang takut mendengar jawaban gadis itu – yang sudah ia perkirakan sebelumnya, tetapi bagaimanapun juga ia sudah menyiapkan mental untuk itu.

"Aaaa! Aku lupa! Besok hari selasa bukan?"

"Eh?"

Naruto tampak kebingungan dengan jawaban Rias yang tidak menyambung, bukan jawaban memang, tetapi sebuah pertanyaan yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan situasi mereka saat ini. Meski demikian, Naruto tetap mengangguk ringan sebagai jawaban.

"Tch! Aku lupa mengerjakan tugas fisika dari Anko-sensei dari dua minggu lalu! Aku harus mengerjakannya secepat mungkin, kalau tidak tugasku tidak akan selesai. Baiklah, aku pulang dulu, Naru-kun. Aku harus mencari seseorang untuk membantuku mengerjakan tugas fisika ini. Jaa na!"

Naruto ingat, Anko- sensei memang memberikan mereka tugas Fisika sekitar lima puluh nomor karena guru muda itu tidak bisa hadir untuk minggu depan, dan besok tugas itu harus dikumpulkan. Hal yang tidak Naruto mengerti adalah kenapa Rias harus menyinggung hal itu di saat ia baru saja mengutarakan perasaannya? Selain itu, bukankah mereka sekelas? Mengapa Rias tidak memintanya untuk membantunya saja?

Satu hal yang Naruto sadari, Rias menghindar dari pernyataan cintanya…

Naruto tanpa sadar menitikkan air mata. Sikap Rias bahkan lebih menyakitinya dibanding sebuah penolakan. Naruto akan lebih merasa lebih baik jika gadis itu secara langsung menolaknya, tidak menggantungnya seperti ini. Gadis itu bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apapun, seolah Naruto sama sekali tidak pernah mengatakan perasaannya. Sebegitu tidak berartikah dirinya? Bahkan hanya untuk merespon pernyatannya pun, Rias tidak mau.

Mungkin memang sudah saatnya Naruto melupakan perasaannya pada Rias, dan meski Rias akan tetap berbicara seperti biasa padanya besok, Naruto tidak yakin apakah ia masih bisa melakukan hal yang sama pada gadis itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti dugaan Naruto sebelumnya, Rias memang tetap bersikap seperti biasa seolah kejadian kemarin sama sekali tidak pernah terjadi. Meski demikian, kecanggungan tetap dapat dirasakan oleh pemuda itu. Meski samar, Naruto tahu bahwa Rias kini menghindarinya, gadis itu hanya akan berbicara seadanya saja padanya, selain itu gadis itu juga baru berada di dekatnya jika ia sedang bersama Sasuke.

Sedih tentu saja, tapi Naruto sedikit bersyukur karena dengan sikap Rias yang demikian akan lebih mempermudah Naruto dalam melupakan perasaannya pada gadis itu. Ini akan lebih sulit jika hanya Naruto saja yang berusaha menjauhi Rias sedang gadis itu terus berada di sekitarnya dengan tampang yang seolah tidak mengetahui apapun.

Beberapa hari berlalu, dan sikap keduanya yang terbilang aneh tentu sudah terbaca oleh Sasuke. Pria berambut raven itu beberapa kali memaksa Naruto mengatakan yang sebenarnya, namun hanya dibalas dengan sebuah gelengan lemah dari pemuda itu. Naruto tidak ingin mengingat semuanya lagi, maka ia menyuruh pria bermata onix itu untuk menanyakannya pada Rias saja. Naruto tidak tahu apakah Rias bercerita pada Sasuke atau tidak, Naruto tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu.

SREK!

Suara pintu yang bergeser, spontan membuat suasana kelas yang tadinya begitu ramai tiba-tiba saja sepi, para siswa segera berlarian menuju bangku masing-masing saat melihat guru yang akan mengajar mereka pagi ini telah memasuki kelas. Naruto menghela nafas saat lagi-lagi menyadari dia tidak memiliki teman sebangku selama dua bulan ini. Teman sebangkunya pindah ke luar kota dua bulan lalu, dan Naruto tidak bisa dengan bebas meminta seseorang untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Pandangan matanya lantas beralih pada sosok Sasuke, di belakangnya tampak Rias yang tengah menyalin tugas Akeno. Hhh, tampaknya cuma Naruto yang merasa kesepian karena tidak memiliki teman sebangku.

"Anak-anak, hari ini kalian akan kedatangan murid baru."

Suara Kakashi-sensei lantas mengalihkan perhatian para murid, terutama Hinata. Anak baru? Pemuda itu tentu senang, karena siapapun murid baru itu pasti akan duduk di sebelahnya mengingat bangku kosong hanya terdapat di sebelahnya.

"Baiklah, Toujou-san. Silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu."

DEG.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Semua mata kini tertuju pada sosok gadis berambut hitam dengan wajah cantik yang tengah melangkah bosan memasuki ruang kelas. Para siswa di kelas itu pun lantas berbisik keras seraya cekikikan saat melihat bola mata kecoklatan milik gadis itu, bola mata yang memancarkan keramahan meski sedikit berbeda dengan yang ditunjukkan oleh wajah sang gadis.

"Onamae wa Toujou Kuroka desu, yoroshiku."

"Itu saja?" tanya Kakashi memastikan.

"Ya."

"Baiklah anak-anak, Toujou baru saja pindah dari luar negeri beberapa hari yang lalu, tetapi dia sering berkunjung ke Jepang sehingga bisa menggunakan bahasa Jepang dengan cukup baik. Baik-baiklah dengannya," ujar kakashi tegas.

"Toujou-san, silahkan duduk di sebelah Namikaze Naruto." Lanjut Kakashi lagi, guru pria itu merasa tidak perlu menyuruh Naruto mengangkat tangannya karena satu-satunya bangku kosong yang ada di ruangan itu adalah di samping Naruto.

BRAK!

Semua mata lantas menoleh ke arah Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja berdiri sehingga membuat bangkunya berdecit nyaring.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Kakashi- sensei yang cukup kebingungan dengan sikap Naruto, sejak awal pemuda itu sudah tampak sangat terkejut sewaktu siswi baru tersebut memasuki kelas.

"Aaa, sepertinya aku lupa mengatakannya, sensei."

Bola mata yang tadinya tertuju pada sosok Naruto kini beralih pada sosok murid baru yang kini tampak tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

"Aku pindah ke Jepang juga ke sekolah ini untuk menemui tunanganku. Suatu kebetulan aku bisa sekelas dengannya, bahkan duduk di sebelahnya."

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Siswa bernama Kuroka itu lantas berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto yang masih tampak terkejut.

"Benar, kan, Naru?"

CUP!

"EHHHH?"

Seluruh penghuni kelas XI A tentu saja terkejut mendengar pengakuan siswa yang bernama Kuroka tersebut, lebih terkejut lagi karena gadis itu tiba-tiba saja mengecup bibir Naruto singkat tepat di hadapan mereka.

"Tadaima, Naru."

Hal yang lebih mengherankan adalah saat mereka semua melihat ekspresi Naruto. Pria yang disangka akan marah itu justru tersenyum hangat menyambut sikap Kuroka, dan meski sekilas, mereka semua yakin bahwa Naruto sempat membalas kecupan singkat tersebut.

"Okaeri, Kuroka-chan."

Sasuke tersenyum sekilas menyadari bahwa lagi-lagi kelas mereka dilanda kehebohan, dan kali ini disebabkan oleh sahabat dekatnya, Naruto. Sasuke cukup tahu mengenai Kuroka, pemuda bermata onix itu beberapa kali menjadi pendengar yang baik bagi Naruto saat pria itu tanpa sengaja membicarakan Kuroka.

Mata onix Sasuka lantas beralih pada sosok gadis crimson yang duduk tepat di belakangnya, bibir mungil miliknya mengukir senyum penuh arti saat melihat bagaimana sosok gadis crimson itu tengah menatap Naruto dengan intens sekarang. Sasuke yakin, sebentar lagi akan tiba saatnya dimana ia tidak harus direpotkan dengan sikap Rias yang selalu mencari perhatian dengannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continue...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N FROM DEVA:**

 **See you next chapter.**

 **Sabtu, 24 Desember 2016**

 **A/N FROM HIKASYA:**

 **Fic ini adalah request dari Deva. Untuk chapter 1 ini, ditulis oleh Deva. Saya hanya mengedit di bagian yang kurang saja.**

 **Menurut saya, penulisan kalimat Deva bagus banget ketimbang saya. Alur ceritanya juga bagus. Saya suka pas pertama kali membacanya. ^^**

 **Untuk chapter selanjutnya, saya belum tahu apa saya yang menulis atau Deva yang menulis. Nggak tahu sih. Nanti akan saya bicarakan lagi sama Deva.**

 **Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter 2.**

 **Kamis, 29 Desember 2016**


	2. Kaulah yang kucintai

"Oi Dobe! Apa kau akan pulang bersama kami?'' tanya Sasuke saat dirinya telah selesai merapikan barang-barangnya, di belakangnya, tampak Rias yang entah mengapa lebih banyak diam dari biasanya. Mungkin hanya perasaan Naruto saja, tapi ia merasa Rias selalu memperhatikannya beberapa jam ini.

"Gomen, Teme. Aku akan pulang bersama Kuroka-chan," tolak Naruto seraya menampakkan cengiran khasnya.

"Kau akan pulang dengan orang asing ini?"

Baik Naruto maupun Sasuke terkejut akan kalimat Rias yang terkesan tiba-tiba, keduanya lantas mengernyit dan melihat bagaimana Rias menunjuk wajah Kuroka dengan tidak sopan. Sedang Kuroka? Gadis itu hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya lalu kembali fokus pada musik yang sedang didengarnya melalui earphone.

"Err... Ano... Rias-chan. Kuroka-chan bukanlah orang asing, dia..."

"Sudahlah, Dobe, tidak ada gunanya menjelaskan pada si Tsundere ini. Kau pulang saja dengan Kuroka, aku akan pulang bersamanya. Aku tidak mau gadis Tsundere ini mengganggu reuni kalian. Jaa."

Sasuke tersenyum lebar kemudian menyeret Rias agar ikut pulang bersamanya, meninggalkan Naruto dan Kuroka di kelas bersama beberapa murid lainnya.

"Kau tidak seharusnya membiarkan Naru-kun pulang dengan orang asing itu," ujar Rias saat keduanya sedang berjalan menuju halte, mereka tidak menaiki motor Sasuke karena pemuda itu memang tidak membawa motornya setiap hari – mengingat mereka sering pulang bertiga.

"Kuroka bukan orang asing, Rias. Kau tidak mendengarnya tadi? Kuroka itu tunangannya Dobe," kata Sasuke seraya tersenyum jahil tanpa diketahui Rias.

"Benarkah? Kupikir itu hanya bohongan, aku tidak pernah mendengar tentangnya sebelumnya," celetuk Rias lagi, entah mengapa imej ceria dan ramah yang selalu melekat pada Rias menjelma menjadi sosok dingin yang sangat tidak bersahabat.

"Aku tahu tentang Kuroka."

Sasuke tersenyum singkat seraya menatap Rias sekilas.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Bukankah Dobe selalu cerita?"

"Dia hanya bercerita padamu saja."

"Kau salah, Dobe selalu bercerita apapun tentang dirinya pada kita berdua. Kau saja yang tidak pernah memperhatikannya. Tanpa kau sadari, kau sama sekali tidak tahu apapun mengenai Naruto, Rias."

Rias terdiam mendengar kalimat terakhir Sasuke, hatinya terasa tercabik-cabik menyadari bahwa perkataan Sasuke sangatlah benar. Naruto selalu tahu apapun tentang dirinya dan juga Sasuke, tapi dia sama sekali tidak mengetahui apapun mengenai Naruto. Saat seperti ini, entah mengapa Rias merasa Naruto tiba-tiba saja terasa jauh darinya. Rasa kehilangan yang tidak pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya kini mulai menerpanya, membuat baik hati dan pikirannya terasa kacau karena rasa sakit yang tidak terlihat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi dia yang bernama Rias?" tanya Kuroka saat keduanya telah bersiap meninggalkan kelas.

"Ya," jawab Naruto singkat.

"Kau masih mengejarnya?"

"Ti-tidak, aku sudah menyerah."

"Kenapa? Kau ditolak?"

Langkah Naruto terhenti sejenak, pemuda itu lantas menatap Kuroka dengan pandangan sendu seraya tersenyum miris.

"Lebih buruk dari sebuah penolakan. Dia sama sekali tidak merespon pernyataanku, seolah perasaanku padanya tidak pernah ada sama sekali."

Kuroka tersenyum lembut melihat ekspresi pilu di wajah Naruto, jari lentiknya lantas beralih pada pipi tan pemuda itu dan mengelus-ngelusnya pelan.

"Bukankah itu bagus? Sekarang tidak ada lagi halangan untuk meresmikan pertunangan kita."

"Ehh? Baka! Kita, kan saudara sepupu, mana bisa bertunangan, Baka!" ujar Naruto sweatdrop. Ekspresi pilu yang tertera di wajah Naruto kini hilang tergantikan dengan ekspresi konyol yang begitu lucu di mata Kuroka.

"Lho? Memangnya siapa yang dulu selalu bersikeras mengatakan bahwa kita ini bertunangan? Bahkan memaksa Tou-san juga Minato-jii-san untuk meresmikannya."

Kuroka menyeringai, melihat wajah kikuk dan berkeringat dingin Naruto yang semakin konyol karena godaannya.

"Hentikan! Jangan membuatku mengingat hal memalukan itu lagi, kau tahu saat itu kita masih anak-anak."

Naruto menyentil pelan kening Kuroka yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Hahaha, iya iya. Baiklah, sepertinya sudah hampir sore, aku ikut pulang kerumahmu ya?"

"Aku tidak ingin pulang dulu, aku ingin bertemu dengan Toujou jii-san," tolak Naruto.

"Belum saatnya, Baka! Rumah kami masih berantakan, lagipula sebentar lagi malam kami akan mengunjungi keluargamu."

"Benarkah?"

"Iyaaa," jawab Kuroka seraya mencium pipi Naruto gemas.

''Gzz... Baka, jangan menciumku lagi. Jika ada yang tahu, mereka akan lebih salah paham lagi!"

"Iya, iya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : GAJE, OOC, [miss]TYPO, AU, dll.**

 **DLDR, Flame gak jelas tidak diterima n.n**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Pairing : NaruRias, slight NaruKuroka, SasuRias**

 **Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort & Friendship**

 **Apology fic for NaruRias Lovers^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I Will Always Love You Rias**

 **By Deva Gremory**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2. Kaulah yang kucintai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur mini yang berada di dalam kamar sederhana miliknya, terlalu banyak hal yang mengejutkannya hari ini, dan itu membuatnya sedikit lelah. Shappire indahnya kemudian melirik jam dinding yang tergantung di salah satu sisi dinding kamarnya, pukul setengah delapan malam. Kuroka dan keluarganya akan datang setengah jam lagi, dan Naruto sudah tidak sabar akan itu.

Wajah Naruto kembali tertekuk ketika mengingat pembicaraannya tadi sore tentang pertunangan. Aarrgghhh... Sangat memalukan.

Naruto dan Kuroka adalah saudara sepupu yang sangat akrab. Saat masih kecil dulu, Naruto dan Kuroka sempat tinggal bersama-sama di luar negeri sebelum akhirnya ayahnya memutuskan untuk pindah ke Jepang saat dirinya duduk di bangku kelas empat sekolah dasar.

Saat keduanya sedang nonton bersama dulu, tanpa sengaja kata 'bertunangan' menyapa indera pendengaran mereka. Saat itu yang keduanya tahu adalah kata bertunangan melambangkan sebuah ikatan yang membuat orang terikat tersebut bisa selalu bersama-sama. Naruto kecil yang memang selalu ingin bersama Kuroka itupun lantas mengatakan bahwa mereka berdua telah bertunangan, bahkan mengumumkan di hadapan seluruh keluarganya sehingga membuat baik keluarga Toujou maupun Namikaze tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Saat mendengar keputusan ayahnya untuk pindah ke Jepang, Naruto semakin ngotot mengatakan bahwa dirinya dan Kuroka sudah bertunangan, dan semua harus tahu itu. Saat itu Naruto pikir hanyalah cara itu agar bisa terus bersama-sama dengan Kuroka, ia sama sekali tidak ingin pindah ke Jepang dan meninggalkan Kuroka sehingga berpikir dengan bertunangan dapat menyelamatkannya dari sebuah perpisahan.

Minato yang melihat putranya begitu bersikeras pun hanya mengiyakannya saja, begitupula dengan kepala keluarga Toujou. Sampai saat ini, Naruto tidak pernah tahu apakah ayahnya dan ayah Kuroka menganggap serius hal itu atau tidak.

Beberapa kali dalam setahun, keluarga Toujou akan berkunjung ke Jepang dan begitupula sebaliknya. Saat itu terjadi, seluruh anggota keluarga pasti akan mengungkit kembali perihal bertunangan itu dan membuat Naruto malu. Meski beberapa tahun telah berlalu, baik ayahnya maupun ayah Kuroka juga yang lainnya masih saja mengingat hal tersebut.

Naruto tidak pernah mampu menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam jika hal tersebut diungkit kembali, bagi Naruto yang baru menyadari kebodohannya di masa lalu, insiden itu merupakan kenangan paling memalukan untuknya. Bahkan Kuroka pun selalu menggodanya hingga saat ini.

Drrrtt… Drrrtt… Drrrtt…

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada ponsel orangenya yang kini bergetar pelan tanda adanya panggilan masuk. Todokenai Koi calling? Naruto mengerjapkan kedua matanya memastikan bahwa penelponnya kali ini memang Rias, ada apa gerangan? Gadis itu bahkan tidak pernah mengiriminya pesan singkat sebelumnya kecuali untuk hal-hal yang benar-benar penting.

"Moshi-moshi ?"

"…."

"Mo-moshi-moshi, Rias-chan?"

"A-aa, Naru-kun…."

"Y-ya? Ada apa?"

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa…."

Naruto mengernyit karena mendengar jawaban Rias, tidak ada apa-apa? Lantas untuk apa gadis ini menelpon?

"Naru-kun…."

"Y-ya?"

"Soal siang tadi, Gadis itu ahk maksudku Kuroka. Apa benar kau dan dia sudah… sudah bertuna-"

Ting Tong.

Suara bel berbunyi lantas mengalihkan perhatian Naruto dari kalimat Rias, pria blonde itu tersenyum lebar mengetahui bahwa Kuroka telah tiba di rumahnya.

"Gomen ne, Rias-chan. Kuroka-chan sudah datang, aku akan menemuinya dulu. Telponnya aku putus ya? Jaa."

Naruto yang sangat senang akan kedatangan Kuroka bahkan tidak mengingat lagi kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Rias tadi, pria itu dengan cepat memutuskan sambungan dan segera berlari ke luar kamar setelah meletakkan ponselnya sembarangan. Naruto tidak tahu, bahwa sikapnya ini telah menorehkan luka bagi si penelpon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

''Toujou jii-san!" Naruto langsung memeluk orang yang baru saja melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruang keluarga Namikaze, rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

"Hey-hey, kau tidak menyapaku?" Naruto melepas pelukannya pada sosok kepala keluarga Toujou dan kini beralih pada sosok Kuroka yang tengah menatapnya jahil.

"Kita kan sudah bertemu di sekolah tadi." Ujar Naruto santai.

"Tetap saja kau harus menyambut kedatanganku saat ini."

Kuroka menggoda seraya menarik dagu Naruto mendekat ke arahnya.

CUP.

Seolah teringat sesuatu, Naruto segera menjauhkan bibirnya yang tengah dikecup pelan oleh Kuroka.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kuroka sedikit heran.

"Ini Jepang, Baka! Salam berupa ciuman ringan seperti itu tidak berlaku di negara ini. Mereka lebih sering menyambut seseorang dengan bersalaman atau membungkuk rendah seperti ini," Naruto seraya membungkuk sekitar 90 derajat.

"Apakah itu penting?" sahut Kuroka sama sekali tidak peduli.

"Tentu saja, perbedaan budaya tidak boleh diabaikan begitu saja. Di Jepang, berciuman dalam bentuk apapun hanya dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih," kata Naruto menjelaskan.

"Tapi, kita sudah melakukannya di kelas tadi pagi."

SIINNGGG!

Mata shappire itu lantas membelalak seiring dengan ingatannya yang kembali menyeretnya pada kejadian beberapa jam lalu. Kami-sama! Naruto sama sekali lupa akan hal itu! Naruto terlalu senang sekaligus terkejut akan kedatangan Kuroka sehingga tidak sadar saat Kuroka mengecup bibirnya pelan.

"Kau benar, mereka pasti menganggap kita sepasang kekasih," gumam Naruto lesu, pria itu tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana dirinya menjadi bahan pembicaraan besok.

"Kita sudah bertunangan."

"Uhk! Jangan mengatakan hal itu lagi!" Naruto memukul pelan kepala Kuroka, tahu bahwa gadis itu tengah mengejeknya kini. "Mulai besok kau tidak boleh menyapaku dengan ciuman lagi!" seru Naruto tegas.

"Eh? Sayang sekali. Padahal aku menyukai bibirmu lho, bagaimana kalau sembunyi-sembunyi?" Kuroka menyeringai menggoda, seringai itu lantas semakin lebar seiring dengan wajah Naruto yang semakin memerah.

"Pokoknya tidak boleh!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesuai dugaan Naruto sebelumnya, dirinya dan Kuroka sukses menjadi bahan pembicaraan hangat di sekolah tempat mereka menuntut ilmu. Naruto sempat menyalahkan Kuroka yang notabene memiliki wajah dan tubuh yang menawan, salah satu faktor yang menurutnya paling berpengaruh terhadap gosip yang terjadi di antara mereka. Tetapi kemudian pemuda itu teringat bagaimana mereka berciuman saat pertama kali bertemu kemarin, hal ini murni kesalahannya jika teman-temannya mengira ia memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Kuroka.

Naruto tidak terlalu peduli, toh bagaimanapun ia dan Kuroka hanyalah saudara sepupu. Hanya saja, menjadi bahan gosip itu sangatlah tidak mengenakkan, belum lagi para siswa-siswa yang tergabung dalam Kuroka's fans club – yang Naruto tidak tahu sejak kapan berdirinya, lagipula bukankah Kuroka baru pindah kemarin? - yang terus-menerus menatapnya tajam. Oh God…

Sebagai konsekuensinya, mau tidak mau seharian ini Naruto terus saja menempel pada sosok Kuroka. Pria blonde tersebut paling takut jika kejadian-kejadian seperti dalam drama terjadi padanya, dan untuk alasan yang sama, dirinya merasa aman jika terus bersama Kuroka. Sadar atau tidak, Naruto terus menolak ajakan Sasuke padanya, baik itu makan siang bersama, berkelompok dalam mengerjakan tugas Fisika, dan sebagainya.

Sebagai sahabat yang baik pun, Sasuke sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan hal ini, pemuda berambut raven tersebut hanya maklum dan berpikir bahwa Naruto masih ingin terus berada di samping Kuroka mengingat mereka tidak bertemu selama beberapa waktu yang lama.

Lain halnya dengan Rias. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak berpikir untuk mengajak Naruto dalam hal apapun sebelumnya, hal itu dikarenakan Sasuke akan mengajak pemuda itu duluan bahkan tanpa sepengetahuannya. Rias tidak sadar jika selama ini dia begitu yakin bahwa pemuda blonde itu akan selalu mengikutinya dan selalu ada untuknya kini malah terasa sangat jauh. Untuk pertama kalinya seorang Rias, kesal akan sikap Sasuke yang tidak bisa memaksa Naruto agar mau berkumpul bertiga bersamanya dan Sasuke seperti dulu lagi.

Tanpa Rias sadari, dirinya terus menahan hasrat untuk menyeret Naruto dan membawanya ke tempat yang cukup jauh dari jangkauan si Gadis Moe. Sayangnya bukan Kuroka yang terus memaksa Naruto berada di dekat gadis itu, tetapi Naruto sendiri yang terus menempel pada Kuroka. Dan kenyataan itu cukup membuatnya kesal.

''Sasuke-kun! Bagaimana kalau kita pergi karaoke hari ini? !" teriak Rias tanpa ragu, entah gadis itu sengaja atau tidak mengingat Sasuke hanya berjarak beberapa meter darinya.

"Hmmm, baiklah. Kebetulan aku juga sedang bosan," ujar Sasuke menyetujui, Sasuke itu tidak berpikir lagi untuk mengajak Naruto karena yakin Naruto pasti akan menolak ajakan tersebut.

"Hontou? Baiklah, kita langsung berangkat sepulang sekolah!" seru Rias kegirangan, tumben sekali Sasuke menyetujui ajakannya, sebelum menolaknya terlebih dahulu. Tidak, sebenarnya bukan hal itu yang benar-benar membuatnya senang. Rias tahu bahwa Naruto mendengar ajakan kencannya pada Sasuke tadi, dan ia tahu bahwa Naruto sempat menoleh padanya. Mengetahui bahwa Naruto masih –sedikit- peduli padanya – atau pada hubungannya dengan Sasuke - entah mengapa membuat Rias merasa sangat senang.

"Tidak apa tuh? Mereka akan kencan berdua lho," tanya Kuroka berbisik.

"Tidak masalah, selama ini juga mereka sering melakukannya," jawab Naruto pelan lalu mengalihkan pandangannya, meski pemuda itu bersikap seolah tidak peduli, namun raut pilu yang ditampakkan oleh wajah tampannya sudah cukup untuk membuktikan bagaimana perasaan pemuda itu sebenarnya.

Kuroka hanya tersenyum lembut seraya membawa Naruto ke dalam pelukannya, tidak peduli bahwa beberapa siswa mulai iri menatap Naruto. Sejak dulu, Kuroka sudah melakukan hal tersebut jika melihat Naruto bersedih, membawa pemuda itu ke dalam dekapan hangatnya dan menghiburnya.

Bel tanda kegiatan belajar-mengajar yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Naruto akhirnya berdering, membuat hampir seluruh murid di sekolah tersebut menampakkan raut kelegaan. Tanpa membuang waktunya, Naruto secepat mungkin merapikan barang-barangnya, ia sungguh tidak ingin melihat bagaimana Sasuke dan Rias berboncengan dengan mesra menuju tempat karaoke. Sudah diputuskan, hari ini Naruto akan berkunjung di rumah Kuroka untuk melupakan segalanya.

"Lu-Lucy-nee?" Naruto membelalakkan shappire indahnya saat mendapati sosok Lucy dengan mobil putihnya bertengger manis di depan gerbang sekolah. Tidak tahukan gadis itu bahwa dirinya telah menarik perhatian begitu banyak kaum adam?

"Yo, Lucy-nee," Sapa Kuroka ramah, namun Lucy hanya menanggapinya dengan pandangan dingin.

"Aku sengaja menjemputmu, ayo kita pulang sekarang, Naru-kun," pinta Lucy tanpa basa-basi.

"Tapi, aku ingin berkunjung ke rumah Kuroka," tolak Naruto, bagaimanapun juga ia tidak ingin membuat kakaknya kecewa.

"Psst, lain kali saja, Naru. Kau tidak lihat pandangan Lucy-nee yang seolah ingin membunuhku?" bisik Kuroka sarkastik, pantas saja ia sudah merasa tidak enak sejak mereka keluar dari kelas tadi.

Ah, Naruto lupa. Hubungan Lucy dan Kuroka memang tidak begitu baik, alasannya? Gampang saja, Lucy tidak menyukai sosok Kuroka yang tampak begitu dekat dengan Naruto dibanding dirinya. Sejak dulu Lucy sudah sangat menyayangi adiknya, Naruto. Hanya saja kesibukannya sebagai pewaris Namikaze membuatnya tidak memiliki cukup waktu untuk bersama adiknya. Jujur saja, ia begitu iri dengan Kuroka yang tampaknya sangat disayangi oleh Naruto tersebut.

"Baiklah," ujar Naruto mengalahi."Sampai jumpa besok, Hime."

CUP.

Entah sengaja atau tidak, Kuroka terang-terangan mengecup bibir Naruto – lagi - di depan umum, terlebih kali ini di depan Lucy. Naruto yang memang sudah terbiasa akan hal itu tentu saja hanya tersenyum seraya melambai ke arah sosok Kuroka yang kini telah berjalan menjauh, sedangkan Lucy? Tentu saja, gadis yang telah beranjak dewasa tersebut langsung saja memberikan tatapan sinis pada Kuroka, bagaimanapun sebagai seorang kakak, ia tentu tidak suka melihat adiknya dicium di depan umum seperti tadi.

"Kita pulang sekarang. Gara-gara gadis itu semua orang jadi memperhatikanmu," sembur Lucy yang terdengar jelas sedang menahan kekesalannya.

"Are?" Mendengar kalimat Lucy, mau tidak mau membuat Naruto sadar bahwa ia baru saja membuat kesalahan. Kini semua murid yang berada di halaman depan sekolah melihatnya dengan berbagai macam pandangan seraya berbisik satu sama lain.

"Hhhh, lagi-lagi aku membiarkannya menciumku," gumam Naruto menyesal, bagaimana mungkin ia tidak menyadarinya? Bukankah ia sendiri yang mengatakan semalam pada Kuroka untuk menghentikan kebiasan itu? Meski Naruto akui yang namanya kebiasaan memang tidak bisa dihentikan begitu saja.

Bertekad untuk tidak mengulangi hal yang sama lagi, Naruto pun bergegas memasuki mobil yang akan ditumpanginya bersama Lucy. Pemuda itu semakin merasa tidak nyaman melihat bagaimana para murid semakin gencar membicarakan dirinya sekarang bahkan dengan suara yang cukup keras.

"Hohoho, mereka memang selalu mesra."

Sasuke terkikik pelan saat tidak sengaja melihat adegan ciuman yang lagi-lagi dilakukan oleh Naruto dan Kuroka, pemuda raven itu mati-matian menahan tawanya saat melihat bagaimana ekspresi Naruto, yang baru menyadari hal itu beberapa menit kemudian.

"Itu tidak lucu."

"Hah?"

Sasuke tidak berkomentar apapun lagi saat mendengar respon Rias yang begitu dingin, terlebih saat melihat raut wajah gadis itu yang seolah sedang menahan amarah. Saat sedang menuju parkiran, Sasuke dan Rias memang tidak sengaja melihat sosok Kuroka dan Naruto yang tengah berjalan bersama menuju gerbang depan, juga sosok Lucy yang tampak menunggu keduanya.

"Aku sedang bad mood, karaoke hari ini ditunda saja," lanjut Rias datar.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum maklum seraya mengangkat kedua bahunya ringan.

"Terserah kau saja."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Oi, Dobe!" Naruto menoleh saat mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya dengan cukup keras. Untunglah saat ini dia sedang berada di koridor yang sepi, terlebih saat ini sedang jam istirahat.

"Teme?" gumam Naruto pelan.

Lalu melihat Rias yang ikut bersama Sasuke.

'Dan Rias-chan,' tambah pemuda itu di dalam hati.

"Aaa, kalian mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke saat jarak antara dirinya dan Naruto sudah lebih dekat. Sahabat Naruto itu melirik sekilas ke arah Kuroka – yang memang selalu berada di sisi Naruto - tersenyum sekilas dan kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Naruto.

Naruto melirik sekilas ke arah Rias yang tampak lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Naruto tidak ingat kapan persisnya, tetapi ia merasa Rias telah berubah jauh sejak beberapa hari belakangan ini.

"Kami mau makan siang di atap sekolah," jawab Naruto sekenanya.

"Hmm, bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama saja? Tapi, jangan di atap sekolah, aku tidak terlalu suka di sana, di taman belakang saja, bagaimana?" ajak Sasuke.

"Boleh saja," sahut Naruto, pemuda itu menoleh pada Kuroka dan hanya mendapati sosok gadis itu yang tengah tersenyum lembut padanya seraya mengangguk setuju.

"Kau setujukan, Rias?" tanya Sasuke meminta pendapat Rias. Rias tidak menjawab, tetapi menatap Naruto tajam dengan kedua bluegreen indahnya. Pada akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan bahwa Rias setuju akan tawarannya karena tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari pemuda itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengambil bekal di kelas dulu. Rias, kau tunggu saja di sini, aku akan mengambil bekal milikmu juga."

Sasuke berlari-lari kecil meninggalkan sosok ketiganya, sosok jangkung dirinya kemudian menghilang saat pemuda itu mulai berbelok di ujung koridor dan menuruni tangga menuju lantai dua.

"Aku akan ke toilet dulu sebentar," ucap Kuroka tiba-tiba, Naruto bahkan tidak sempat merespon saat dilihatnya sosok gadis itu hilang di tikungan koridor.

Naruto tentu merasa canggung berdua dengan Rias seperti ini, terlebih karena Rias yang selama ini selalu cerewet terus saja berdiam diri sejak tadi. Meski tidak melihat langsung – karena posisi Naruto membelakangi Rias, pemuda itu tahu bahwa Rias kini tengah menatapnya intens. Ia merasa sangat canggung, mengingat berbagai hal yang terjadi beberapa waktu yang lalu di antara mereka. Meski memutuskan untuk menjauhi Rias, bukan berarti Naruto merasa nyaman bila tidak ada percakapan di antara mereka seperti saat ini.

Grep!

Shappire Naruto membulat merasakan lengan mungil kini memeluknya erat, jantungnya berdetak dua kali lipat saat pelukan itu tak kunjung lepas. Tidak perlu berpikir untuk tahu bahwa Rias kini tengah memeluknya erat, satu-satunya hal yang ia pertanyakan hanyalah… Kenapa?

"Ri-Rias-chan?"

Tidak ada kata yang keluar dari bibir peach Rias, dan itu membuat Naruto semakin kebingungan. Otaknya sama sekali tidak menemukan alasan logis yang bisa membuat seorang Gremory Rias memeluknya dengan sangat erat seperti ini.

Jantungnya sedikit tenang kala terasa pelukan Rias kini telah terlepas. Namun itu tak bertahan lama karena Rias kini malah berpindah ke depan Naruto dan menatapnya intens.

DEG!

Detak jantung Naruto semakin memacu kala jemari mungil Rias mulai menyentuh kedua pipi tan miliknya dan memaksanya untuk menoleh ke arah bawah. Mata shappire indah miliknya harus melebar sekali lagi saat bibirnya tiba-tiba saja dikecup mesra oleh Rias.

CUP!

Naruto terlena, tentu saja. Bagaimanapun ini adalah ciuman dari orang yang begitu dicintainya yang telah dinantikannya begitu lama. Namun, tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Naruto untuk menyadari semua fatamorgana itu, ia tahu dirinya tidak boleh terjebak sekali lagi. Naruto berusaha menyakinkan dirinya bahwa Rias menciumnya bukan karena cinta, mungkin saja gadis itu tengah mengalami masalah dengan perasaannya pada Sasuke sehingga tanpa sengaja menumpahkan semuanya padanya. Tidak, Naruto tidak akan memberi harapan apapun lagi pada dirinya untuk semua hal yang bersangkutan dengan Rias.

''Ri-Rias-chan, henti- hmmppp!"

Naruto berusaha menghentikan semuanya sebisa mungkin, namun yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Kedua tangan Rias yang berada di kedua pipinya kini beralih bergelayutan di leher Naruto. Kecupan ringan yang tadinya dirasakannya di bibirnya kini berubah menjadi lumatan yang menggairahkan, dan Naruto semakin tidak mengerti semua ini

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Naruto merasa terkejut sekaligus lega saat suara Kuroka menyapa indera pendengarannya, dan pemuda itu tahu bahwa Rias juga merasakan kerterkejutan yang sama. Rias langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari leher Naruto.

Naruto yang hendak beranjak pergi harus mengurungkan niatnya karena Rias yang lagi-lagi memeluk erat dirinya dari belakang.

''Rias-chan?'' Naruto kaget.

"Lepaskan Naru!" seru Kuroka terhadap Rias.

"Aku bilang lepaskan Naru!"

"Ini bukan urusanmu."

Untuk pertama kalinya suara Rias terdengar dalam beberapa menit ini. Naruto terkejut saat suara tersebut begitu dingin dan menusuk sehingga mengingatkannya pada sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang dulu.

"Benarkah? Kau sudah lupa? Naru adalah tunanganku."

Kuroka tersenyum puas sesaat setelah mengeluarkan kalimat pemungkas miliknya.

Rias terdiam sesaat seolah baru menyadari sesuatu, lantas ia langsung melepaskan dekapannya dari Naruto.

Kau tahu?

Rasanya bahkan tidak terdefinisikan oleh kata 'sakit' sekalipun.

"Maaf, aku lama!"

Dan suara Sasuke kemudian menjadi pertanda akhir bagi momen menegangkan tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau tidak marah padaku 'kan?" tanya Kuroka saat keduanya sedang pulang bersama.

"Kenapa aku harus marah?" tanya balik Naruto.

"Yah, seharusnya aku tidak mengganggu momen berhargamu dengan gadis crimson itu tadi," jawab Kuroka seraya menerawang.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku justru senang."

"Kau benar-benar menyerah?"

Naruto menatap Kuroka sendu sebelum kemudian mengangguk mengiyakan. "Aku sudah memutuskan untuk melupakannya."

"Tapi, tadi dia menciummu, mungkin saja dia sudah memiliki perasaan padamu," ucap Kuroka, rasanya aneh melihat Naruto menyerah begitu saja pada perasaannya, sedangkan dulu pemuda itu mati-matian berjuang agar Rias berpaling padanya.

"Mustahil, itu hanya kebetulan saja. Sebaiknya tidak usah dibicarakan lagi, aku ingin ke rumahmu, boleh?" Naruto mengalihkan topik.

"Tentu saja." Kuroka tersenyum lembut, sedikit banyak ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan pemuda itu sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku melihatnya," ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba saat dirinya dan Rias sedang dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Melihat apa?"

"Kau mencium Naruto."

Tap.

Langkah Rias tiba-tiba saja terhenti saat mendengar kalimat Sasuke, bluegreen itu lantas menatap onix Sasuke dengan tatapan ragu.

"Itu… itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku sendiri tidak tahu mengapa hal itu bisa terjadi," elak Rias.

"Kenapa berbohong?" Sasuke tersenyum lembut melihat raut keraguan di wajah Rias.

"Aku tidak-"

"Kau membohongi perasaanmu, Rias. Kau menciumnya karena kau mencintainya. Hanya dengan melihat saja, aku sudah tahu," potong Sasuke.

"Tidak, itu tidak benar. Aku tidak mencintai Naru-kun, pria yang kucintai adalah-"

"Aku?" Potong Sasuke sekali lagi.

Rias tidak tahu mengapa dirinya tidak langsung mengangguk, mengiyakan ucapan Sasuke, ia bahkan sadar bahwa dirinya ragu untuk menjawab 'ya'.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat sinar keraguan di mata Rias, rasanya butuh waktu yang lama untuk membuat gadis itu sadar akan perasaannya jika terus dibiarkan seperti ini.

"Kau terlihat murung sejak kedatangan Kuroka," sahut Sasuke yang terdengar seperti mengalihkan topik.

"Begitu, kah? Cuma perasaanmu saja, hehehe," Rias menjawab santai seraya mengeluarkan senyuman manisnya, berusaha terlihat normal di depan pemuda raven tersebut.

"Semua terlihat jelas, Rias. Kau cemburu pada Kuroka, dan ini ada hubungannya dengan Naruto. Kau jelas terlihat murung karena seseorang tiba-tiba saja datang dan mengaku sebagai tunangan dari pria yang kau cintai."

Jelas Sasuke onix pemuda itu memandang Rias tajam yang memancarkan sebuah penegasan.

"Aku tidak mencintainya," gumam Rias lirih. "Aku… aku mencintaimu."

"Kau tidak memiliki perasaan itu padaku. Kau hanya sekedar mengagumiku, tidak lebih. Kau mungkin terobsesi pada kekaguman itu sehingga tidak menyadari perasaanmu yang sebenarnya. Bukan tanpa alasan mengapa selama ini aku mengabaikan semua perhatianmu, semua itu karena aku tahu bahwa bukan akulah pria yang benar-benar kau cintai."

Rias terdiam mencerna kalimat Sasuke, kagum? Mungkin saja. Karena ia jelas sadar bahwa ada yang berubah padanya semenjak kedatangan Kuroka, ia juga tahu bahwa hatinya kini lebih sering terasa nyeri bahkan berkali-kali lipat terasa nyeri saat Naruto menjauhinya dibanding saat melihat Sasuke berkencan dengan gadis lain dulu.

"Bukankah Naruto sudah berkali-kali menyatakan perasaannya padamu?" Rias terkejut karena Sasuke mengucapkan hal yang menurutnya tidak diketahui oleh siapapun selain dirinya dan Naruto. Pemuda itu ingin bertanya namun urung saat melihat sinar mata Sasuke yang seolah mengatakan 'aku mengetahui banyak hal'.

"Jika kau tidak mencintainya, kenapa kau tidak langsung menolaknya? Mengapa kau tak menolaknya seperti kau menolak orang-orang yang menyatakan perasaanya padamu dulu? " lanjut Sasuke.

"Aku… aku tidak mau menyakitinya," gumam Rias pelan namun tetap terdengar oleh Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Bukankah dengan mengabaikan perasaannya itu jauh lebih menyakitinya?"

"…."

"Pikirkanlah, Rias. 'Tidak mau menyakitinya', apakah itu benar-benar sebuah alasan bagimu?''

Ya, Sasuke benar. Kata 'tidak mau menyakiti' hanyalah sebuah kamuflase dari alasan yang sebenarnya. Rias tidak menyadari perasaannya pada Naruto selama ini, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak tahu. Rias terobsesi pada tantangan di masa lalu untuk membuat pemuda raven di hadapannya ini jatuh cinta padanya, terlalu fokus akan hal itu, pada akhirnya dia menyangka bahwa dirinya telah jatuh cinta pada bungsu Uchiha tersebut.

Saat Naruto menyatakan perasaannya, saat itulah Rias dihinggapi kegalauan yang luar biasa. Kini Rias mengerti, alasan mengapa ia lebih memilih untuk mengabaikan perasaan Naruto adalah demi menjaga agar pemuda itu tetap berada di sisinya. Rias takut, takut jika ia menolak Naruto, maka pemuda itu akan menjauhinya dan mencari gadis lain. Di sisi lain, ia tidak bisa membalas cinta pemuda itu karena menyangka bahwa hatinya hanyalah milik Sasuke seorang.

Padahal Naruto-lah satu-satunya pemuda yang selalu berada di sisinya di saat senang maupun sebaliknya, Naruto-lah satu-satunya yang bisa membuatnya kembali tersenyum dengan mudah di kala ia bersedih. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tidak menyadari perasaannya sendiri?

"Aku… aku memang mencintai Naru-kun."

Setelah beberapa menit terdiam, Rias akhirnya kembali membuka suara. "Tapi, semua sia-sia saja, dia sudah melupakan perasaannya padaku," lanjut Rias sarkastik.

"Tidak semudah itu, Rias. Naruto menyukaimu sejak kita masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Meski ia memilih untuk melupakan perasaannya padamu, aku yakin hal itu tidak akan berlangsung dengan mudah. Aku yakin sampai saat ini Naruto masih memiliki perasaan yang kuat padamu."

Sasuke memberi dukungan.

"Aku tahu, tapi tetap saja percuma. Dia sudah memiliki tunangan, aku bahkan tidak pernah melihat Naruto begitu akrab pada gadis lain seperti saat bersama gadis itu."

"Mereka baru tunangan, kan? Bahkan jika mereka sudah menikah pun, kau masih memiliki banyak kesempatan untuk membuatnya kembali berpaling padamu."

Sasuke tersenyum lebar seraya menepuk puncak kepala Rias lembut, pemuda itu berusaha memberi dukungan pada sahabat terbaiknya agar tidak ada lagi penyesalan yang tersisa.

Melihat senyum penuh keyakinan yang terpancar di wajah Sasuke, entah mengapa membuat Rias kembali yakin bahwa masih ada harapan untuknya. Dirinya tentu akan menyesal jika terus berdiam diri tanpa melakukan apapun hanya karena Naruto sudah memiliki penggantinya kini.

"Kau benar, aku masih memiliki banyak kesempatan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto tidak begitu senang hari ini, dan itu semua disebabkan karena ketidakdatangan Kuroka. Pagi-pagi tadi Kuroka menelponnya dan mengatakan bahwa gadis itu tidak akan berangkat ke sekolah hari ini dengan alasan sakit, meski tahu bahwa hal itu bohong belaka, pada akhirnya Naruto tidak dapat melakukan apapun selain memberi tahu guru mereka bahwa gadis itu sedang sakit.

Bohong? Ya, bohong. Naruto tahu persis sifat Kuroka yang suka membolos sekolah. Padahal Naruto pikir gadis itu akan berubah setelah satu sekolah dengannya, ternyata sama saja. Naruto tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan alasan ketidakhadiran Kuroka, yang Naruto pikirkan adalah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya padanya hari ini jika Kuroka tidak berada di sampingnya.

Ini tentu sulit bagi Naruto menjauhi Rias dan Sasuke tanpa keberadaan Kuroka di sisinya, kedua sahabatnya itu pasti akan selalu mengajaknya dalam hal apapun seperti dulu. Benar saja, bahkan sejak memasuki kelas, keduanya sudah menghampirinya dan mengajaknya singgah ke suatu tempat sepulang sekolah nanti. Tentu saja Naruto tidak bisa menolak.

Hanya saja, ada sesuatu yang terlihat berbeda oleh Naruto. Jika dulu Sasuke-lah yang selalu mengajaknya dalam hal apapun – Rias hanya akan mengangguk saja atau tidak mengatakan apapun, kini Rias-lah yang gencar mengajaknya. Seperti saat jam istirahat tiba, gadis itu tiba-tiba saja menghampirinya dengan senyuman manisnya yang beberapa hari ini tidak tampak di wajah cantiknya.

Sasuke hanya akan berbicara jika Naruto bermaksud menolak, selebihnya Rias-lah yang terus bertindak demi mengajak Naruto untuk terus bersama mereka. Andai saja Naruto masih mengharapkan sosok Rias, tentu pemuda itu akan sangat senang. Namun semuanya kini berbeda, sikap Rias yang demikian itu bisa saja meruntuhkan keyakinan Naruto untuk melupakan perasaannya pada gadis itu, dan Naruto tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Pada akhirnya, walau terus berada di sekitar Rias dan Sasuke, Naruto tidak banyak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali.

"Hmm, Ino baru saja mengajakku ikut kencan lagi. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menolak, jadi kalian pergi saja berdua. Tidak usah memikirkanku, jaa!" ujar Sasuke santai seraya melenggang pergi keluar kelas.

Semua ini bermula saat jam pulang sekolah telah tiba, ketiganya lantas membicarakan kemana mereka akan pergi setelah ini. Naruto tidak terlalu berminat tentu saja, tetapi Rias terus saja memaksanya. Dan saat keputusan terakhir telah ditetapkan, saat mereka setuju untuk singgah ke taman bermain, Sasuke malah memutuskan untuk tidak ikut dan lebih memilih untuk pergi bersama Ino.

"Yah, apa boleh buat. Kita pergi saja berdua ya Naru-kun," pinta Rias santai seraya memandangi kepergian Sasuke, hal ini tentu membuat Naruto mengerutkan dahi mengingat begaimana ekspresi gadis itu saat Sasuke mengatakan akan ikut

Kencan dulu.

"Ano, mungkin sebaiknya tidak usah saja. Aku ingin menjenguk Kuroka-chan ."

Tolak Naruto , ia bersyukur bisa menjadikan Kuroka sebagai alasan.

"Tidak boleh! Bukankah aku pernah berjanji mengajakmu jalan-jalan denganku dulu? Sekarang adalah saatnya, jadi kau tidak boleh menolak."

Rias menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto menuju parkiran.

Naruto sangat ingin menolak, namun entah mengapa ia urung mengatakannya. Janji? Ya, Rias memang pernah berjanji padanya dulu, tapi ia sama sekali tidak menganggap hal itu serius mengingat gadis itu mengatakannya hanya karena rasa tidak enak padanya.

Akhirnya, Naruto tetap menuruti keinginan gadis itu tanpa bisa menolak. Meski tidak menampakkannya dengan jelas, Naruto jelas merasa senang karena dapat keluar berdua Rias seperti ini, hal yang sangat diimpi-impikannya – dulu.

Meski demikian, Naruto tidak akan lagi membiarkan dirinya jatuh pada harapan semu yang selalu ditawarkan oleh gadis itu. Berbagai cara dilakukannya agar 'kencan' tanpa arti ini segera berakhir secepat mungkin. Alhasil, Naruto bisa kembali bernafas lega saat Rias mengatakan ingin pulang meski dua jam telah berlalu sejak ia mengatakan ingin pulang sesegera mungkin.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini."

Kata Naruto sesopan mungkin, ia telah berada di depan rumah Rias dengan Naruto yang berdiri tegap di hadapannya.

"Kau sepertinya tidak senang jika bersamaku," gumam Rias lirih.

"Eh?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa."

"Ahh iya, ka-kalau begitu, kau masuklah duluan. Jaa ne Rias-chan."

Naruto tersenyum palsu dan melangkah pergi dari depan kediaman Gremory. Pemuda itu tidak bahkan tidak menoleh lagi meski hanya untuk melihat wajah Rias yang kini terlihat sayu.

Rias tersenyum miris mengingat kembali apa yang telah mereka lakukan sore ini. Meski tidak mengatakan apapun, Rias tahu Naruto tidak lagi senang jika bersamanya seperti dahulu. Entah sejak kapan, semangat pantang menyerah yang dirasakan Rias sejak tadi hilang sudah. Melihat sikap Naruto yang jelas-jelas menjauhinya, membuat Rias sadar bahwa tidak ada lagi kesempatan baginya. Rias tidak ingin menyerah, tetapi sikap Naruto sendirilah yang dengan tegas menyuruhnya untuk menyerah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rias sadar, sejak menginjakkan kakinya di lingkungan sekolah tempatnya berada saat ini, ia sama sekali tidak melihat sosok Naruto. Rias hanya melihat sosok pemuda tampan itu saat di kelas, selebihnya pemuda itu menghilang entah kemana bahkan sampai jam pulang sekolah. Rias tersenyum miris mengingat bagaimana dulu ia berusaha menjauhi Naruto setelah pemuda itu mengungkapkan perasaannya, kini ia harus merasakan hal yang sama sebagai akibat dari perbuatannya.

"Ne, Rias. Bagaimana kemarin?" tanya Sasuke seraya menyesuaikan langkahnya dengan Rias yang sedang berjalan pelan menyusuri koridor sekolah. Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi beberapa menit lalu, kini sebagian besar murid termasuk Rias dan Sasuke telah menggandeng erat tas mereka dan bersiap menuju rumah masing-masing.

"Buruk," jawab Rias seadanya.

"Kau hanya perlu berjuang sekali lagi."

Sasuke menepuk pelan puncak kepala Rias, berusaha membesarkan hati gadis itu.

"…."

Rias tidak menjawab, gadis itu hanya tersenyum miris seraya terus berjalan. Sampai akhirnya, keduanya tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan dari beberapa siswa yang berkumpul di pojokan seraya berbisik nyaring.

"Sssst, kau tahu tidak. Kemarin aku nekat menjenguk Kuroka-sama di rumahnya!"

"Benarkah?"

Rias mengerutkan kening mendengar nama Kuroka disebut-sebut, sejak kedatangannya, gadis berwajah moe itu memang sudah memiliki banyak penggemar. Rias tidak terlalu peduli, hanya saja jika itu menyangkut Kuroka, Rias bertaruh jika nama Naruto pasti akan ikut terbawa.

"Kau tidak takut Naruto akan marah?"

Tuh, kan.

"Tidak, pria cassanova seperti dia mana mungkin bisa marah. Tapi sayang, Kuroka-sama hanya menemuiku sebentar dan setelah itu menyuruhku pulang."

Rias dapat mendengar nada kekecewaan dari nada suara siswa yang entah siapa namanya tersebut.

"Terus, Kuroka-sama sakit apa?"

"Tidak, dia tidak sakit. Kuroka-sama jelas mengatakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Sepertinya dia hanya ingin membolos."

Oke, sepertinya Rias sudah tidak perlu lagi mendengar lebih banyak pembicaraan para siswa genit tadi. Langkah yang tadinya sempat terhenti kini mulai beranjak kembali sampai sebuah suara lagi-lagi menginterupsi langkahnya.

"Sepertinya Kuroka-sama tidak betah di Jepang, dia mungkin akan kembali ke luar negeri."

Well, Rias tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba saja ia mendapat firasat buruk tentang pembicaraan ini.

"Eh? Lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto-san?"

"Kuroka-sama pernah bilangkan, kalau dia kembali ke Jepang untuk menemui tunangannya yaitu Naruto-san?"

"Iya."

"Sepertinya maksud sebenarnya adalah Kuroka-sama mungkin sengaja datang ke Jepang untuk menjemput Naruto-san kemudian membawanya ke luar negeri. Bukankah Naruto-san dulunya tinggal di luar negeri bersama keluarga Kuroka-sama?"

"Ehhh? Ja-jangan-jangan, kemarin aku melihat Naruto-san masuk ke ruang kepala sekolah untuk mengurus surat pindah? Tidaaaaakkkk, jadi Kuroka-sama akan meninggalkan kita?"

DEG.

Telinga Rias seakan tuli setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir siswi tersebut. Naru-kun? Pindah? Luar negeri? Tiba-tiba saja jantungnya terasa begitu ngilu membayangkan Naruto meninggalkannya begitu saja. Wajah yang semula tampak biasa saja kini menampakkan keterkejutan yang luar biasa yang semakin terlihat jelas.

"Hey."

Sapa Sasuke yang ternyata terus berada di samping Rias. Onix Sasuke itu jelas menangkap raut kekhawatiran dan ketakutan di mata bluegreen milik Rias.

"Apa kau akan membiarkannya begitu saja?"

Rias menoleh perlahan seraya menatap mata Sasuke, mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh pemuda itu beberapa detik lalu.

"Kurasa Naruto dan Kuroka belum pulang. Kalau tidak salah aku melihatnya di koridor gedung barat."

Tanpa diduga, Rias tersenyum simpul ke arah Sasuke seraya mengucapkan terima kasih. Gadis itu lantas berlari secepat yang ia bisa menuju gedung barat, tempat yang menurut Sasuke, disitulah Naruto berada. Tidak, Rias tentu tidak akan membiarkan Naruto meninggalkannya begitu saja. Selama ini Naruto terus bertahan dengan perasaannya meski berulang kali ia menyakitinya, lantas, mengapa justru ia yang terlihat begitu gampang menyerah sekarang?

Bahkan jika pemuda itu menolak nantinya pun Rias tidak peduli, yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini hanyalah bagaimana agar pemuda itu mengetahui perasaannya dan tidak meninggalkannya begitu saja bersama gadis lain.

"Naru-kuunn!"

Naruto terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara yang cukup keras menyerukan namanya, shappire indahnya melebar kala melihat sosok Rias yang berlari tergesa-gesa menuju ke arahnya.

"Ikuti aku Naru-kun!" Rias mencengkeram erat pergelangan tangan Naruto itu seraya menariknya menjauh, tidak dipedulikannya sosok Kuroka yang terlihat ingin menghentikan mereka – namun ragu.

"Rias-chan, lepaska-"

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu!" Naruto kembali terlonjak kaget saat lagi-lagi mendengar nada suara Rias yang begitu tinggi menyapa indera pendengarannya. Ini pertama kali baginya melihat Rias membentaknya seperti ini. Naruto ingin protes, seharusnya dialah yang marah di sini, namun semua itu urung saat melihat raut kecemburuan, keposesifan dan kekhawatiran bercampur jadi satu dalam bluegreen indah milik gadis crimson tersebut.

Langkah keduanya kini terhenti di suatu tempat yang terasa familiar bagi Naruto, taman belakang sekolah. Naruto tidak sadar saat Rias memeluk erat dirinya.

"Ri-Rias-"

"Aku mencintaimu."

DEG.

".…"

"…."

"Rias-"

"Aku mencintaimu!"

"A-apa yang kau katakan? Ak-"

"Aku mencintaimu, Naru-kun!."

Mata shappire milik Naruto membulat tidak percaya, perlahan namun pasti, mata indah itu mulai berkaca-kaca hendak menitikkan air mata, entah air mata kebahagiaan atau kesedihan.

"Ti-tidak, ka-kau mencintai Sasu-"

"AKU MENCINTAIMU, AKU MENCINTAIMU, NARU-KUN" teriak Rias sekali lagi menegaskan, mata indahnya yang telah berderai air mata, menatap mata Naruto yang kini tengah menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Ti-tidak, ka-"

"Aku mencintaimu! Sampai kapan kau akan membuatku mengatakannya? Naru-kun, aku mencintaimu."

Ujar Rias yang tengah terisak.

"Ja-jangan membohongiku. Rias-chan! A-aku tahu kau mencintai Teme."

"Aku tidak berbohong! Aku menci-"

"Pembohong!"

Diluar dugaan, Naruto kini mulai meninggikan suaranya. Shappire indahnya telah menjatuhkan butiran bening sejak beberapa detik lalu, membuat mata yang tadinya berwarna biru samudra kini dihiasi warna merah samar.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau percaya padaku, Naru-kun? Hiks.. Hiks...," tanya Rias yang terisak menatap Naruto nanar.

"Ti-tidak ada, kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun," gumam Naruto sarkastik.

"Kalau begitu percayalah padaku, Naru-kun!"

"Kau beberapa kali mengabaikan perasaanku, bagaimana bisa aku percaya padamu?" Naruto menarik nafas panjang, menahan isakannya.

Grep.

DEG.

Nafas Naruto semakin tidak beraturan saat Rias memeluk erat dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Naruto. Naruto dapat merasakan dengan jelas bahwa tubuh gadis di hadapannya ini tengah bergetar hebat.

"Maaf, maafkan aku. Memang benar kalau aku ini bodoh, bahkan lebih bodoh dari apapun. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menyadari perasaanku yang sebenarnya," kata Rias yang semakin terisak.

"…."

"Aku… kupikir aku mencintai Sasuke-kun, namun ternyata aku hanya mengaguminya saja. Aku mencintaimu, Naru-kun, percayalah. Saat itu, aku takut menolakmu, aku takut kau akan meninggalkanku jika aku menolakmu. Di sisi lain, aku percaya bahwa Sasuke-kun-lah yang kucintai. Dan akhirnya si bodoh ini malah mengambil langkah yang salah sehingga menyakiti hati pria yang dicintainya."

Gumam Rias lirih namun tetap terdengar oleh Naruto.

"Jangan, kumohon jangan pernah tinggalkan aku. Itu membuatku sakit. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya bila kau tidak berada di sisiku, sudah cukup kau mengabaikanku selama ini, itu hampir membuatku gila."

Lanjut Rias lagi, seraya mengeratkan pelukannya lagi seakan tidak pernah ingin melepaskan Naruto lagi.

"Kenapa… kenapa baru sekarang kau mengatakannya? A-aku sudah menyerah, Rias-chan. A-aku sudah memutuskan untuk melupakan perasaanku padamu."

Naruto tidak mampu lagi menahan air matanya.

"Kalau begitu, apakah kau sudah benar-benar melupakan perasaanmu padaku?" tanya Rias dan wajah itu mulai terangkat, menampakkan bluegreen indah yang kini menatap shappire Naruto intens menuntut jawaban. Perlahan, Rias mulai menarik kepala Naruto yang lebih tinggi darinya mendekatkan wajah keduanya, menempelkan dahi dan hidung satu sama lain hingga keduanya dapat merasakan deru nafas yang tidak beraturan dari masing-masing pihak.

Rias tersenyum lega saat merasakan gelengan pelan dari Naruto.

"A-aku benci padamu, Rias-chan. Seberapa keras pun aku berusaha melupakanmu, kau tetap saja bisa memiliki hatiku kembali. Aku benci padamu yang terus masuk ke dalam mimpi-mimpiku, aku benci padamu yang membuatku tidak bisa melihat gadis lain. Beri tahu aku, bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa melupakanmu?"

"Ssshhtt…" Rias mengusap perlahan air mata bening yang masih bercucuran dari mata Naruto. "Jangan lupakan, jangan lupakan apapun dariku. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukannya. Karena itu, tinggallah di sisiku, aku akan membalas semua perasaanmu. Kau milikku dan aku milikmu. Jangan tinggalkan aku, jangan pernah lihat gadis lain, tetaplah berada di sisiku hiks... Naru-kun."

Rias kembali terisak.

Rias bernafas lega melihat bagaimana Naruto mengangguk ragu mengiyakan kalimatnya, segera didekapnya lebih erat pemuda itu sebagai wujud dari rasa bahagianya. Perlahan tapi pasti, Rias mulai mendekatkan wajah keduanya, berusaha menutup jarak antara dirinya dan Naruto.

"Naru."

DEG!

Mendengar suara yang tidak asing baginya, refleks Rias berbalik dan menemukan sosok Kuroka yang kini tengah menatap Naruto. Tanpa sadar, jari lentik Rias menggenggam erat jemari besar Naruto. Meski tahu Kuroka adalah tunangan Naruto, Rias tidak akan menyerah begitu saja, terlebih setelah mendengar pengakuan Naruto tadi. Rias tidak peduli jika pada akhirnya ia dicap sebagai perebut pacar orang atau sebagainya, asal Naruto tetap di sisinya, itu semua tidak masalah baginya.

"Sepertinya rencana hari ini harus ditunda, aku pulang duluan ya. Jaa."

"Hu-um, baiklah. Jaa."

"Eh?" Rias mengerjap-ngerjap heran mendengar pembicaraan antara Naruto dan Kuroka yang terbilang sangat tidak penting itu, raut keheranan jelas terpancar dari wajahnya saat melihat sosok Kuroka yang kini melangkah menjauhi keduanya.

Tidak, Rias bukannya mengharapkan adanya perselisihan hingga adegan tarik-menarik seperti yang ada di benaknya. Hanya saja, bukankah ini terlalu aneh. Hey, apa kau tidak marah melihat tunangan yang kau cintai berpelukan dengan gadis lain di hadapanmu?

''Rias-chan?"

Perhatian Rias kini teralih pada sosok Naruto, yang sedang menatapnya cemas.

"Ada apa?" tanya pria itu lembut.

"Ti-tidak, bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja, apa hubunganmu dan Kuroka baik-baik saja? Dia tidak marah melihatku memelukmu seperti tadi?" tanya Rias tanpa menyembunyikan raut keheranan di wajahnya.

"kenapa Kuroka-chan harus marah?" tanya Naruto balik, sambil menyeringai. Membuat alis Rias yang semula sudah melengkung kini semakin melengkung.

"Bukankah dia adalah tunanganmu?"

"Ehh? A-ano, e-etoo.. Ahahahahaha.…"

"?"

"Aku dan Kuroka-chan cuma saudara sepupu."

"Ehh? Tapi bukankah dulu dia mengatakan kalau kalian sudah bertunangan?"

Tanya Rias shock.

"I-itu hanya candaan masa lalu... hahahahaha. Ku-kupikir tidak ada yang percaya."

Naruto tertawa canggung.

"Tapi, kalian berciuman."

"Are?"

Wajah Naruto memerah karena mendengar pernyataan Rias, pemuda itu kembali teringat akan kebiasaan bodohnya yang tak bisa dihilangkan. Rias menggeram kecil tanda tak suka, gadis itu sangat sangat menyukai wajah kikuk Naruto saat memerah tapi jika itu disebabkan oleh gadis lain, Rias sama sekali tidak menyukainya.

"A-ano, itu hanya salam biasa saja, kami biasa melakukannya saat di luar negeri dulu. Te-terkadang aku suka lupa saat sedang bersama Kuroka-chan ," jelas Naruto takut-takut, bagaimanapun juga shappire indahnya jelas menangkap raut kecemburuan di wajah imut Rias nan cantik.

Rias menghela nafas pelan, samar-samar ia berusaha mengingat pelajaran budaya saat masih di junior dulu. Naruto mungkin tinggal di daerah eropa, benua dimana salam berupa ciuman sudah sangat biasa dilakukan oleh warga setempat, sangat berbeda dengan Jepang, negara tempat mereka berada saat ini. Meski Naruto dan keluarganya telah menetap di Jepang, gadis itu masih sangat sering berkunjung ke luar negeri tempatnya tinggal dahulu, terlebih Kuroka juga sering mengunjunginya di Jepang, oleh karenanya kebiasaan tersebut sangat sulit untuk diubah bahkan dihilangkan.

"Aku tidak suka kau berciuman dengan gadis manapun meski itu cuma salam biasa."

Rias memalingkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"Are?"

"Ha-hanya aku yang boleh me-menyentuh bibirmu, mengerti?"

Rias menunjukkan ekspresi malu-malu dengan wajah memerah. Meski dengan malu-malu, Naruto tahu Rias mengucapkannya dengan sangat serius. Pemuda itu bersyukur karena hubungan mereka kini sudah lebih baik, bahkan sangat baik. Mulai kini ia akan memulai hidup baru bersama Rias di sisinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hmm, sepertinya mereka baik-baik saja."

Sasuke tersenyum lega seraya memandangi sosok Rias dan Naruto beberapa meter di hadapannya. Sasuke ingin menghampiri mereka, mengucapkan selamat atas hubungan baru yang mulai terjalin. Tetapi setelah dipikir ulang, mungkin ini bukan saat tepat, setidaknya Sasuke harus membiarkan kedua insan tersebut untuk menikmati waktu mereka berdua dulu.

"Biarkan saja, mereka akan marah kalau kau ganggu."

"Eh?" Sasuke terkejut mendapati sosok Kuroka yang tiba-tiba saja berada di sebelahnya, sejak kapan?

"Hah! Aku bosan, jalan-jalan dengan Naru terpaksa ditunda karena gadis crimson yang tsundere itu. Hey, bagaimana kalau kita berkencan?" Tawar Kuroka dengan senyum menggodanya.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya wajah Sasuke kembali bersemu merah melihat senyuman seorang gadis sejak kepergian Sakura beberapa tahun silam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ne, Naru-kun. Kau tidak akan pindah sekolah, kan?" tanya Rias saat keduanya sedang pulang bersama.

"Aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana, Rias-chan. Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Aaah, aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan beberapa siswi tadi. Sepertinya hanya gosip, syukurlah. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya kalau kau pindah ke luar negeri, mungkin aku akan sangat kehilanganmu, Naru-kun…" ujar Rias lega.

''Rias-chan."

"Y-ya?"

CUP.

"Ehh?"

''Aishiteru yo, Rias-chan.''

''Ai-aishiteru mo, Na-naru-kun.''

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BALASAN REVIEW:**

 **king: ok, lanjut nih.**

 **hutamara sama: terima kasih atas reviewmu ya.**

 **ren akatsuki: ok, ini udah lanjut. Happy ending.**

 **Kurosaki Kitahara: terima kasih banyak ya. Ok, semangat.**

 **k: ok, ini udah update.**

 **agisummimura: ya, lanjut. Sabar ya.**

 **ahmadbima27: yap. Lanjut nih.**

 **krama kp: terima kasih. Ini udah lanjut.**

 **TOMBHIB12: oke, terima kasih ya. Ini udah lanjut.**

 **aguz n anbu: maaf, lama menunggu. Ini udah saya update kelanjutannya.**

 **ks: terima kasih. Lanjut nih.**

 **adam muhammad 980: ok, udah lanjut nih.**

 **Guest 1: ya, lanjut. Terima kasih ya.**

 **ren: ok, udah up nih ceritanya.**

 **Ravelive: terima kasih atas review-nya. Ini udah update.**

 **Dragneel: terima kasih ya. Ok, lanjut.**

 **Ini baru cerita keren bos, lanjut terus**

 **Next: wow, panjang amat ya review-mu. Ini udah lanjut.**

 **Guest 2: terima kasih banyak ya. Kayaknya nggak sesuai yang kamu pikirkan. Naruto nggak ninggalin Kuroka. Justru Kuroka adalah sepupu Naruto. Hehehe...**

 **Ini udah update.**

 **Neo ryuujin: oh, gitu. Terima kasih atas review-mu ya.**

 **N S LOVER'S: ok, lanjut nih.**

 **Guest 3: ok, lanjut.**

 **Yasaka Nazuka: terima kasih ya atas reviewmu. Ini lanjut nih.**

 **Apa Lu liat liat: ok, terima kasih ya atas reviewmu. Wah, kisahnya hampir sama dengan kisahmu. Kirain cerita ini nggak ada di dunia nyata.**

 **dragonfirenatsu90: ok, next**

 **Next**

 **krisskun12pb: terima kasih ya. Cerita ini cuma tamat sampai 2 chapter. Akhirnya happy ending.**

 **AiKeane: ok, nggak lama kok.**

 **kurogaze: ok, next.**

 **Nexxxxt**

 **Hamura: tidak ada Hinata. Maaf ya.**

 **Guest 4: Oh gitu, terima kasih atas pendapatmu. Cukup memberikan pelajaran yang berharga buat kami.**

 **666-username: yup, terima kasih ya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter kali ini, Deva yang menulis, bukan saya.**

 **Yep, fic ini cuma tamat sampe 2 chapter aja. Kalau kepanjangan, makin ribet masalahnya ya. Jadi, konfliknya udah selesai, diputusin berakhir sampai di sini.**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih buat semua reader yang membaca fic ini.**

 **Cukup sampai di sini.**

 **TERTANDA.**

 **Deva Gremory & Hikasya**

 **Kamis, 2 Maret 2017**

 **SAMPAI JUMPA DI KARYA BARU BERIKUTNYA YA!**


End file.
